The present invention relates to an MR (magnetic resonance) scanning method and an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) apparatus, and more specifically to an MR scanning method and an MRI apparatus which may decrease artifacts while increasing a signal from within blood vessels in parallel imaging.
Conventionally there are known parallel imaging techniques referred to as SENSE and ASSET (see patent reference 1 and non-patent reference 1 for example).
On the other hand there is known a sequence with a flow compensation pulse added (see patent reference 2 for example).
[patent reference 1 ] Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-321791
[patent reference 2 ] Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-318852
[non patent reference 1 ] Klaas P. Pruessmann et al., “SENSE: Sensitivity Encoding for Fast MRI” Magnetic Resonance in Medicine 42 (1999) pp. 952-962
Conventionally, there has not been a sequence in a parallel imaging with the flow compensation pulse added.
This may cause a problem of arising some artifacts due to the blood stream or of decreasing signal from within the blood vessels.